Se dice que
by Kida Luna
Summary: Fate, Teana y Signum se reúnen a cenar comida de dudosa procedencia mientras las perturbadoras apuestas de Hayate -muy perturbadoras-, salen a la luz durante su misión en un planeta desconocido. FaTeaNum.


_Sinopsis:_ Fate, Teana y Signum se reúnen a cenar comida de dudosa procedencia mientras las perturbadoras apuestas de Hayate (muy perturbadoras), salen a la luz durante su misión en un planeta desconocido. FaTeaNum.

_Se dice que…_

_Por: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo único_

-"¡Al fin! Con lo que me moría por un baño."

La primera Enforcer encargada de la línea ataque, Fate Testarossa Harlaown, pronunció al salir vestida de las duchas; detrás de ella se acercaban la segunda Enforcer al mando, Teana Lanster, y la Primera Teniente a cargo, Signum.

-"¿No te agrada el olor a victoria, Testarossa?" –se burló la guardiana de Hayate, que al igual que las otras dos secaba su cabello con una toalla.

-"Eww, ¡Signum! Estar en zanjas durante tres días es una cosa, pero venir a un mundo donde las tormentas y el lodo se te pegan como garrapata a la ropa durante 3 semanas, ¡es asqueroso!"

-"Yo también mataba por un verdadero baño en la Nave, eso de aplicarse baños rápidos y fríos en un río no es muy agradable que digamos."

-"Y ni hables de privacidad a la hora del baño, Tía. Eh, no me pongan esa cara, que tampoco es que me haya molestado bañarme con ustedes a pleno bosque, o con el resto de la tripulación femenina…"

La voz de Fate se convirtió en un susurro cuando Tía alzó la ceja y Signum le sonrió de manera nada decente.

-"Ahh… Testarossa, no sabía que te cayera el voyerismo en los ojos. Seguro que te han de haber encantado estos días…"

-"¡¿Qué estás diciendo?"

La rubia apretó los puños mientras se inclinaba hacia Signum, parada sobre las puntas de sus pies en un intento por hacerle frente. Sin embargo, el rostro totalmente sonrojado restó bastantes puntos como para convertirla de amenazante, a sustituto perfecto de un gran y rubio tomate.

-"Qué vergüenza, Fate-san –Tía continuó, atrayendo la mirada incrédula de la otra que le veía mover la cabeza en decepción fingida-. Aprovechándose de la amistad de sus fieles compañeras de trabajo para satisfacer sus oscuros deseos carnales."

-"¡O-Oigan! ¡Que ya paren el carro contra mí! Además ustedes estaban allí también, ¡¿cómo sé que no estaban mirándome mientras me bañaba?"

-"Ahora que lo dices…"

Fate volteó al escuchar la voz de Signum. Y apenas lo hubo hecho, se arrepintió de ello. La pelirrosa se inclinó hacia ella, obligando a la rubia a retroceder y pegarse a Tía, que tan sólo mostraba una sonrisa divertida.

-"Tengo que admitir que tienes buenas curvas…" –se relamió los labios.

-"¡¿S-Signum?"

-"En verdad que le tengo envidio a Nanoha-san –esta vez fue el turno de Tía, que rodeó con un brazo el cuello de una enrojecida Fate-. ¿Qué pasa? _¿Tienes calor?_"

-"¡Mou! ¡Pervertidas, apártense de mí!"

La ojirubí se zafó de Lanster con un empujón, mientras con otro más alejaba a Signum a una prudente distancia de su cara. Cuando se volteó para verlas a ambas, infló las mejillas al escuchar las risas de las otras dos.

No obstante, algo volvió a su cabeza.

-"Ne, ¿Tía?"

-"¿Um?"

-"¿Qué quisiste decir con lo de Nanoha?"

-"Vale, Testarossa, si ya sabemos que te cruzaste al otro lado. Es bastante obvio" –Signum contestó, pasándola de largo.

-"¡No, en serio! ¿Qué tiene que ver Nanoha aquí?"

-"Está haciendo hambre. Vamos a comer afuera y te explicamos."

Con una seña de mano y un guiño de ojo se despidió Tía. Fate las vio marcharse por el pasillo, totalmente confundida. Consciente de que era inútil averiguarlo por sí misma (cuando le podían ahorrar el trabajo), sacudió los hombros y corrió para alcanzarlas.

Apenas salir de la nave, observó a sus compañeras tirar las toallas y tomar asiento en unos troncos mientras prendían el fuego y colocaban los extraños pollos verdes, que fueron cazados en la tarde, a la fogata. A pesar de que Fate se arrepentía que su madre no hubiera tenido la grandiosa idea de mandar la nave con comida, puesto que sólo irían a recogerlos de aquel sitio, no pudo evitar ver los animales desplumados con apetito.

En ese momento supo que el baño no era lo único que había extrañado. Qué mal que Lindy no había mandado a un chef cinco estrellas también…

-"De acuerdo. Estoy a punto de ingerir algo de dudosa calidad, de nuevo –Fate dijo con ironía, sentándose en el tronco vacío que había bautizado como suyo el primer día-. ¿Ahora me dirán que tiene que ver Nanoha con mi "supuesta" adición a mirarlas mientras se bañaban?"

-"¿Es en serio? –Signum preguntó divertida-. Anda, Testarossa, si desde que se conocen hacen de todo juntas, tienen una hija y comparten una cama. Sólo te falta casarte con ella."

-"Duh, somos amigas –la rubia dijo como lo más natural del mundo-. Las amigas hacen eso. Es más, Tía vive con Subaru, ¿verdad que sí, Tía?"

-"Ehh… no –Fate maldijo mentalmente-. Normalmente yo salgo a misiones y como pollos alienígenas con ustedes, así que casi no estoy en casa. Eso y tomando en cuenta que la casa de Subaru parece un hotel de robots turísticos."

-"Buen punto –dijo Signum, vencida por el hambre y arrancando una pata de pollo para morderla-. Mmm, como sea, el punto es que –señaló a la rubia con su pata de pollo-, tú y Nanoha seguro que salen y son novias y todas esas cosas que Hayate siempre dice."

-"¿Y tú le crees a Hayate?" –Fate se rió.

-"¿Entonces no salen?" –Tía inquirió, poniéndole sal a su ala de pollo, que en realidad parecía tener tres alas en vez de una.

-"Por supuesto que no. Sólo nos abrazamos y nos tomamos de la mano, ¡así como Signum y Shamal!"

En ese momento, Signum escupió un hueso de pollo.

-"Wow, alto, ¡eso es MUY distinto! Shamal y yo sólo somos compañeras de trabajo (y niñeras de Hayate…), nada que ver contigo y con la esquizofrénica del Starlight Breaker. ¿Es que no han visto sus apuestas?"

-"¿Cuáles apuestas?"

-"Oh, sí –Tía tragó el último pedazo de sus tres alas en una-. Subaru apostó bastante dinero en que tú y Nanoha-san se casarían y serían felices y esas cosas."

-"¡Aja!" –Signum cruzó los brazos en victoria.

-"Um. Y también apostó en que la enfermería no abría en las noches porque Signum y Shamal estaban teniendo…"

-"¡¿QUÉ?"

Tanto Tía como Fate saltaron en sus troncos, indecisas acerca del hecho científico de que si alargaban su mano hacia los restos de aquel pollo mutante, tal vez Signum se las arrancaría en una mordida.

-"¡Pero si fue Subaru, yo no!" –Tía chilló, consciente de que sus tripas se devoraban entre sí por el hambre que sentía.

-"¡Yo no duermo con Shamal! –todas guardaron silencio-. Bueno, sí duermo con ella, ¡pero como toda la gente normal! Y de qué te quejas Lanster, si hasta Testarossa aquí presente sabe que hay algo entre Subaru y tú" –terminó, volviendo a su tronco.

-"¡Wow! ¡Lo sabía!" –la rubia alzó el puño al aire.

-"¡C-Claro que n-no! –Tía tartamudeó nerviosa-. ¿Por qué saldría yo con Subaru? ¡A mí ni siquiera me gusta!"

-"Aww, pero si Subaru es muy agradable."

-"Entonces sal tú con ella, Fate" –Tía bufó, olvidándose de las formalidades.

-"No puede. Testarossa ya tiene una hija con Nanoha, eso sería adulterio. Y pedofilia, aunque a estas alturas no sé si eso sea algo nuevo, después de todo tiene un laaaaaargoooo historial con niños…"

-"¿Qué estás insinuando?"

Fate miró a Signum con ojos entrecerrados mientras cortaba con su navaja la irregular pechuga de pollo. Después de unos cuantos segundos, sus labios formaron una sonrisa maliciosa.

-"Entonces si no es Shamal, seguro que te acuestas con Hayate."

-"¡¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo? La foto que Hayate enseñó en esa fiesta existe sólo porque ella estaba enferma y me pidió abrazarla mientras dormía, ¡nada pasó esa noche!"

-"No es lo que Hayate dice…"

-"Bueno, Hayate dice muchas cosas –Signum tembló-. Como ese rumor de que tú y ella, durante la secundaria, ya sabes…"

Fate tembló también.

-"No, no sé… -Signum abrió la boca y Fate levantó una mano-. Y no sé si quiera saberlo, por favor."

-"Te entiendo –Tía tomó un sorbo de su garrafa de agua-. Una vez le dijo a Arf que yo era zoofílica."

-"Ohh, eso explica porque ella nunca quiere venir conmigo a la oficina" –Fate razonó, llevando una mano a sus labios.

-"Sí, sí, y está ese otro rumor de que Chrono pinta para el otro lado y visita _demasiado_ a Yuuno en la Biblioteca."

-"¡Ow! ¡Signum, por el cielo! ¡Es MI hermano! –Fate se tapó el rostro-. ¿Tenemos que hablar de la familia aquí?"

-"¡Oh, sí, hablemos de el LindyxMomoko!"

-"No, no, ¡hablemos mejor de la mamá de Testarossa y la mamá de Takamachi!"

-"¿Qué no la señora Takamachi estaba casada?" –Tía alzó la ceja en duda.

-"¡¿Y por qué sólo hablamos de la vida privada de mis madres? ¡Hablemos de la madre de Tía!"

-"Pero no tengo, ¿recuerdas? –Tía cerró los ojos-. Accidente trágico bajo una aplanadora de calles y gran influencia de alcohol etílico."

-"Y yo soy un programa –dijo Signum-. A menos que consideres Windows 7 como mi madre, no tengo otra."

Fate sintió grandes impulsos de darse una palmada en la cara, pero milagrosamente se contuvo.

-"Aww, no es tan malo, Fate. Tus madres (sí, las dos) son muy famosas, hasta no me sorprendería si alguien armase un LindyxPrecia. Es que tu vida es tan… -Tía movió las manos y rodó los ojos, incapaz de ponerlo en palabras-. Hay tanto que decir de ti."

-"Y de Alicia, no olvides a Alicia."

-"¿Qué tiene que ver mi difunta original en esto?"

-"Nada –Signum alzó los hombros-. Es que estaba buenísima. Y no tiene NADA que ver con que se parezca a ti, aclaro."

-"¿Alguna vez has visto un DVD clonado de un original y vendido por la mitad de precio?"

-"Um… ¿sí?" –Signum dijo insegura.

-"Qué bueno, porque así es como me siento ahora."

-"Mira el lado bueno –Tía le dio una palmada en el hombro-. Haces las horas de gente pobre más felices al menos durante una hora y media. Dos, si el DVD trae extras, claro. Dime, Fate, ¿qué se siente levantarte todas las mañanas, verte al espejo y darte cuenta de que… de que eres como el cambio de piel de Alicia, así como que las serpientes mudan?"

-"No lo sabía hasta ahora –la rubia la miró con odio-. _Gracias_.

-"Bueno, no te aflijas por eso, Testarossa –la pelirrosa se fue a sentar a su lado-. Ninguna de las tontas apuestas de Hayate tiene que ser verdad."

-"¿En serio?"

-"¡Claro! Además, ¿por qué habría de ser cierto que tú y yo nos acostamos cuando vamos de misiones?"

Fate la miró fijamente durante cinco segundos.

-"¿Podrías por favor volver a tu tronco, Signum? Me siento sexualmente perturbada y asustada, gracias."

-"Su apuesta tan siquiera es mejor que la mía."

Teana se puso de pie y se sentó al lado de Fate, que de pronto se preguntaba si el estómago le daba vueltas por la conversación o por la porción de pollo verde alienígena que se había comido.

-"En una ocasión Shari me pregunto (y ya saben que Shari no pregunta, grita) si era verdad que Fate abusaba de mí en la oficina. Ay, por favor, si Fate está más traumatizada que yo, ¿cómo va ella a someterme?"

-"¡Ok, eso NO es CIERTO!"

Fate se puso de pie de golpe.

-"Que Precia me haya azotado a los ocho años, que Nanoha me haya reventado en la cara un Starlight Breaker a los 9, que Hayate (Rein) me haya desintegrado de este mundo a los 12 y que Jail me haya atormentado psicológicamente a los 19, ¡NO quiere decir que mi propia familia o gente querida tenga una manera retorcida de demostrarme su amor!"

Las otras dos la miraron fijamente, preguntándose si el rojo en su cara era por enfado o culpa del pollo verde mutante que habían estado comiendo.

-"¡Y yo sí puedo someter a alguien! ¡Claro que puedo!"

-"Oh, Testarossa, olvidaste mencionar la vez en que casi tenías 10 y una chica gato con máscara te atravesó el pecho (literalmente) mientras yo me robaba tu vida y tus posibilidades de morir aumentaban drásticamente."

-"…"

-"¿Testarossa?"

-"Y todavía me pregunto por qué no he demandado al programa."

-"¿Sabes? –Tía descansó su mentón en una mano y observó a la pelirrosa-. Siempre pensé que tú y Fate terminarían juntas."

-"¿Por qué? Yo salgo con ella en las misiones, pero tú igual pasas casi la misma parte de tiempo a su lado, Lanster."

-"¿Te digo sobre qué no he oído? Una apuesta sobre un FaTeaNum."

-"Oh, la hay…"

-"Pero yo no…"

-"Créeme –Signum la cortó-. Hayate podrá estar loca e inventar muchas cosas (lo que me hace pensar si el Libro de la Oscuridad no paralizó una parte de su cerebro cuando niña), pero cuando se trata de apuestas y ella, todo, TODO existe."

-"Exactamente –Fate habló al fin-, ¿en cuántas apuesta estoy yo involucrada?"

-"Testarossa, soy extremadamente sabia, pero ni siquiera yo puedo responder a algo tan incomprensible para mi mentalmente sana psiquis."

-"Oh…"

Fate se mantuvo callada, enredando nerviosamente los dedos de sus manos. Tía y Signum permanecieron sentadas, fingiendo contemplar el bosque oscuro y los soldados que perseguían pollos verdes de tres alas que no paraban de corretear alrededor de la nave.

De alguna manera, las ansias de que llegase la mañana para volver a Midchilda quedaron en el olvido.

-"¿Entonces…?" –Fate quiso romper el silencio.

Signum miró nerviosa a Tía y Tía miró nerviosa a Signum.

-"A mí… me suena bien… um, el FaTeNum. ¿Te parece si…?"

-"¡Pido estar arriba de Fate!" –Tía exclamó de inmediato, para ponerse de pie enseguida.

-"Eso no importa –Signum la imitó-, total que Fate quedara en medio, que sea sándwich."

-"¡Pero yo ni siquiera he dado mi opinión!"

-"¡A la Nave!" –Signum gritó y Teana le hizo coro.

Cada una tomó un brazo de Fate para arrastrarla dentro del navío. La rubia tan sólo volteó a los lados, tratando de buscar alguien cuerdo entre toda la tripula…

-"¡Oigan, encontré un cerdo morado! ¡Vengan a ver! –todos corrieron a ver.- ¡Y tiene dos ojos!"

-"¡Es en serio! –Fate pataleó-. ¡Voy a demandar este programa, solamente fomenta la violencia y el abuso infantil!"

Sus compañeras se detuvieron frente a la puerta de entrada. Signum apretó el botón que les permitiría pasar y después se volteó hacia la rubia mientras el pasillo de la nave se mostraba frente a ellas, ahora que la portezuela había subido por completo.

-"¿Cuál es tu problema, Testarossa?"

-"¡Yo quiero estar arriba!" –chilló con ojos suplicantes.

Signum y Tía se vieron con cejas alzadas. Al siguiente momento, Lanster plantaba un pedazo de cinta en la boca de Fate mientras la pelirrosa la cargaba como un saco de patatas sobre su espalda.

Luego de varios gritos ahogados, patadas a las probables costillas rotas de Signum y bastantes intentos de Tía por decir a quienes veían en el pasillo que eso NO era un secuestro, se escuchó el sonido de una puerta más abrirse y cerrarse.

Y aunque nadie supo lo que pasaba en esa noche, seguramente que el día de mañana Hayate Yagami lograba sacarlo a la luz para compartirlo con todo el mundo. Después de todo, las apuestas no se cobraban solas.

_¿Verdad?_

_Fin._

Vaya, no creí que pudiera escribir algo de humor en un ratito (aún si no es muy humorístico). La idea apenas me llegó, y aunque algo rara pero divertida la pareja, pensé que sería entretenido intentarlo.

¡Y aquí está!

Algo alegre para refrescar las historias agridulces. A ver si puedo sacar un poco de fluff después, que ando con ganas de escribirlo ^^

Saludos y gracias por molestarse en leer =)

¡Que tengan un buen día!

Kida Luna.


End file.
